User talk:Sk8rbluscat
This is the new Sk8rbluscat talk on R.S. Wiki. User talk:Sk8rbluscat/Archive1 is the archive. Cool. But really. I am not crazy enough to share that information. I hate walruses. I don't know why. I just do.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ooops sorry about that. Its kind of fun to mess with you. Wanna have a block war?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) OK I AM NOT BLOCKED! H+YAY Ok enough! I gotta go Be back shortly.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I'm back. And in a horrible mood. Don't ask why.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, you know me too well. Exactly.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wompus. He does most of that stuff. He is a little younger than me.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC) For some reason, almost everyone thinks he is older. Yeah, but he is a little younger. And is a hassle.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I have a cousin who does that. She is annoying. I am making as many articles as I can.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Lets get 100 articles! Let's go!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 1+5=6 20:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 1+1=fish 20:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 20:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Soooryy about the time off, I had to do a project.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Uh, I guess so. PS: I am trying to edit the main as much as possible. THe thing you'll notice about my edits are that thought they are few, they typically are highly complex. Sure, i will soon.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I left the club penguin wiki. Yeah. Bye.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I am sorry, I want to, but something inside me is telling me not to. Its like everything is on top of me, and that is the only way out. But ok, I shall try, for one day, I will be on "Hiatus" I am going to see what will happen to me, and everything else. 24 hours.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) hey -- 14:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe. I don't know. I don't have any space related classes though, and I am gobble by work. Talk tto you later.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:43, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Test --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Ever read the warriors book series? You really should. its a great series. Great books.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 15:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks ok thanks Triskelle3 17:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Signature test! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey... I blocked my own ip address... LOL was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK sup Sup I'm sure25 from the club penguin wiki.Wow no spelling mistakes![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Whats Up? Not much, I'm home sick today and should be on QUITE a bit on CPFW. Why did you message me here? ~Anniemoose98